


Awakening

by Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream about a lover. When he realizes who it is, he decides to take a drive to clear his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever. Enjoy! Comments and suggestions welcome :)

Dean felt warm, moist lips meeting his. His eyes were closed, but he could sense the urgency in the kiss. It was hurried and fierce. Perfect.

A pair of slim hands reached under Dean’s black t-shirt, feeling their way around his chest and torso as if they were discovering a new land. Dean pushed his partner down to the bed, straddling them as the fervent kiss continued.

He opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared back. And stubble. And a mess of dark hair. 

 

Dean sat straight up in his bed and looked around the room in panic. He looked at the bed. There was only himself and Sam in the room, and Sam was fast asleep in his own bed. Dean buried his face in his hands. It was only then that he realized he was drenched in cold sweat.

“What the fuck?” he said under his breath. He threw the blankets off and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Dean turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror.

He had known Castiel, Angel of the Lord for a few years now. He knew they shared some sort of “special bond” that was branded on Dean’s left shoulder when Castiel raised him from Hell. But, this? What the hell was _this_?

 

Dean pulled on his jeans and t-shirt that were laying on the floor from the day before. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the hotel room into the cool fall air. “All I need is to clear my head. This is insane. This is not, I repeat, NOT, happening,” Dean said in a whisper to himself. He climbed into the Impala, turned the key, and pulled out of the parking lot.

After about half an hour of driving, Dean pulled off onto the side of the country road. He sat there, thinking about that crazy dream. And then he thought about how much sense it made. He liked being around the angel. He liked how safe he feels when Cas is around. And Castiel always shows up when Dean needs him. Always. When he’s injured, Castiel always fixes him. And Cas always looks at him with those eyes. Those blue eyes.

Dean shut the car off and stepped out into the road. “Cas,” he called out into the darkness, a strain in his voice. “Cas, I… We need to talk.”

Silence. And then the light sound of fluttering wings behind him. Dean turned around slowly.

There he was. Castiel, Angel of the Lord. In his wrinkled khaki trench and blue tie; his dark hair slightly unkempt. The slightest amount of dark stubble framing the bottom half of his face. Dean felt his heart skip and his face began to flush. His palms sweaty. He began to walk toward the other man.

“How... how…?” Dean was surprised at his voice; it was almost a whisper and cracking.

Castiel’s voice was low and gravelly, and sent a chill down Dean’s spine. “How long have I felt like this for you?” Cas answered his own question.

“A long time.”

Dean kept walking toward the angel, not really knowing what to say or do. He stopped right in front of him, nearly nose to nose.

Before he knew it, Dean had his hands on either side of Castiel’s face and kissed him harshly on the mouth. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s hips and returned the kiss, opening up to Dean. Dean pushed Castiel up against the side of the Impala. After a few seconds, Dean pulled back and buried his face in his friends’ neck.

“Don’t tell Sammy.”

“I won’t.”

\----------------------------------------------

Dean lifted his face from Castiel’s neck and looked into the angel’s blue eyes. They were on fire and bright; at least from what color was left in them, as Castiel’s pupils had taken up most of the space. Dean briefly took in the sight before him. The tousled dark hair, the flushed color of his cheeks, his swollen lips… Cas was falling apart and Dean was loving every second of it.

 

Dean put one hand behind Cas’ head and laced his fingers in the short dark curls. The other hand glued itself to the angel’s hip. Instead of pushing Cas back onto the side of the car, he pulled him flush against his own body, devouring Castiel’s mouth in a heated kiss. With an audible moan, Cas returned Dean’s kiss with a level of greed that Dean didn’t expect. It nearly brought Dean to his knees.

It wasn’t until Dean felt a bulge below Cas’ waist that he realized exactly how turned on he was by all of this. His jeans were suddenly too restraining and he needed to do something about that. He reached arm out and opened the back door to the Impala.

“Dean what…?”

“Get in.” The words came out of Deans’ mouth in a harsh, fucked-sounding whisper. Cas slid backward into the car, all the way to the opposite door. Dean crawled in after Cas, shutting the door behind him.  

 

Dean sat up, straddling the angel the best he could in the cramped back seat. He remembered his erection and the stress it was under. He took off his belt and unzipped his jeans. He hadn’t even taken it out but he already felt better. He looked at Castiel. “Here, let me get that for ya.” Dean quickly undid Cas’ belt and fly, letting Cas’ own erection free. Cas’ eyes rolled back and he let out a sigh of relief. Dean laid himself down onto Castiel so that there was very little space between them. Castiel’s hands found their way under Dean’s shirt and then down his back to his hips, finally resting on the swell of Deans’ ass.  Cas squeezed the flesh beneath his hands and sent a deep moan through Dean.

“Oh so it’s like that, huh?” Dean sighed. Castiel looked up at Dean with a smirk on his face. Words weren’t required. That smirk was all Dean needed to do what he really wanted to do.

 

He sat up and took his shirt off, throwing it into the front seat. Castiel shrugged off his trench and let it pile underneath him. Cas then started to fumble with the buttons on the white dress shirt that he wore.

 

Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He pinned Cas’ hands above his head with his right hand, and used his left hand and his teeth to tear away at Castiel’s shirt, revealing the sweaty, pale skin underneath. Cas leaned forward and devoured Deans’ mouth in a heated kiss. Castiel thrust his tongue into Dean’s mouth and claimed it as his own. Dean tugged at the pants that Cas was wearing until they were completely off and heaped on the floor. Cas reached forward and pulled Deans’ jeans down as well, Dean helping by kicking them off onto the seat. Now there was absolutely nothing between them. All skin and sweat exposed to the night air.

 

Dean reached down and took Castiel’s erection in his hand, squeezing it a little at the base. Dean had no clue what to do, so he figured doing what he liked would be a good place to start. It must have been okay, if the moan coming from Cas as he threw his head back was any indication. Dean moved his hand up and down Cas’ shaft, adding the tiniest bit of pressure when he reached the tip. Cas was sent into overdrive.

 

Castiel let out a moan that sounded more like a yell and shoved Dean up against the door of the car. He took Dean’s erection in his hand and roughly began to jerk Dean off. He apparently took note from Deans’ technique; applying the slightest amount of pressure as he reached the tip. The mixed sensations of the hand job and Castiel’s roughness took Dean by surprise. He barely had time to adjust when Cas took over his mouth again.

 

Deans’ hips were grinding against Cas’. He was close. So very close. It was almost painful. “Cas… Cas, I…” Cas pulled back from Dean and took in the sight of the hunter, looking like he was about to lose his mind, his green eyes aflame. Dean grasped Cas’ erection again, returning the favor. He felt a grin cross his face when Cas moaned and fell forward, his face in Deans’ neck. For about a minute, the men stroked each other into madness until Dean felt warmth gathering his belly.

“Cas.” Dean almost didn’t recognize his own voice.

Castiel met Dean’s gaze. “Dean.” It was almost inaudible.

Their lips met. And then their bodies shook in unison.

Dean was plastered against the window of the Impala. Cas was flush against him. The result of their joint orgasm pooled between them. The only sound was heavy, tired breathing.

 

Dean reached up and lifted Cas’ head with a light chin tilt and smiled a tired smile.

“That was…” Cas started, but didn’t finish the sentence. Dean planted a light kiss on the angels’ swollen lips.

“Yeah,” said Dean. “That was.”

 


End file.
